


Plane ride

by KissMyAnthea



Series: A surprise visit to my British cousin [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Hellsing
Genre: Crossover, Ocness in characters, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dant and Nero take a vacation to England. The air plane ride was the start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SOOO I ended up making this a crossover story because I had this idea to do a hellsing/dmc story but never really got the chance. 
> 
> Background info:  
> Integra and Dante are cousins in this.  
> Nero is not Vergil's son.  
> Seras lives in the hellsing house with Alucard.  
> Walter never betrayed Integra.

For these 2 brief minutes Dante was gay. It all started when Trish thought that the son of Sparda and the punk ass kid needed a break from hunting. Mating season was over; thank the lucky stars. Call after call it was just nest after next and when either of the male hunters came home all they could do was sleep. A trip down to England sounded nice to the male hunters. Trish had assured them that the shop; as well as the business, would be taken care of in there absents.

Dante had let Nero buy the plane tickets. Dante didn’t mess with computers; he was barely able to use his IPhone as it is. The man was clearly not tech savvy like the rest of his group of friends. He normally resulted to belligerence to solve mostly all his problems.

Nero gave one last push to his bag that held Blue Rose along with Ebony and Ivory. The shelfs on top really don’t hold much; on top of the fact Dante brought his luggage that held all his clothes with him on the plane because he refused to pay an extra 40$ for the bag. To make matters worse it was 9 a.m. Dante was never up before the hour of 12 so the fact that the man was still awake astonished the teen. Nero noted Dante was one helluva grouch.

Dante really refused to move. Nero was nervous about sitting in an aiel seat. Devil bringer was up in the sling, but still he felt self-conscious about it. Eventually the elder caved and willingly gave up his seat letting Nero take the window seat. This helped avoid any future conflict between Nero and the rest of the passengers.

As people passed by the pair they all gave them funny looks. There is nothing wrong with two white haired men sitting next to each other on a plane with the painful fact that their knees where practically to their chest.

Dante hated that the space between he and the seat in front touched. Really planes only favor people that are underneath the height of 6 ft.; which really sucked for he and Nero. Nero was exactly 6ft and Dante was 6ft 2in.

“Hell Kid, next time get first class tickets.” Dante complained which was new.

“Sorry old man this was the best I could find and first class was actually full,” Nero said back to the elder scooting closer to the window to give Dante more room.

“Fuckin’ rich people.” Dante muttered but clearly one of the other passengers hear him.

It just so happened to be one of those creepy over protective mother type people. The woman had short brown hair with small gold ball earrings and wore workout clothes. Dante wanted to shove the woman into a wall. She complained that Dante was a hazard to her and her son’s health, demanding that he be moved somewhere else. Obviously Dante was a pro at telling people off, a special trait he passed down to the punk ass kid next to him.

“If you’re going to sit an bitch about me why don’t you move? My nephew just had surgery on his shoulder and can’t really be moving so much. Would you be really that much of a cold hearted fuck of a woman to force a young teen to be in more pain and possibly put him at risk for making his shoulder worst? No ? Didn’t think so. Now shut your fuckin trap.” Dante had hissed at her.

The plane pushed off into the air and instantly the elder was out cold. The plane felt a bit like a smooth drive really.

About an hour into the flight, lightning struck the plane making the older hunter jump awake. The plane fell about 200 feet, making everyone screams including the white haired hunters. The two men hugged each other as if their lives depended on it. When the plane regained stability the two men let go of each other and pretended nothing happened. The woman from earlier started to complain again. Something about the two being gay blah blah blah. This time Nero snapped at her.

“Seriously if you don’t shut you’re annoying ass up I will do it for you and you're sure as hell don't want me to. Like the geezer said earlier. I’m his nephew!” Nero half yelled.

When the plane landed, Dante and Nero where the first two off the plane. With bags in had they quickly made it through the check into the bagging area. The thick British accent was everywhere and suddenly Dante felt like most uncultured little shit in the universe.

“So what now old man?” Nero asked.

“I think I got a cousin that lives out here. I’m sure she won’t mind us crashing at her place.” Dante said in a confident tone.

“I thought your dad didn’t have siblings.” Nero said sounding more of a question.

“Well my dad not but my mom on the other hand. She’s half British. C’mon kid let’s catch a cab to my cousins place.”Dante said walking over to the main exit with his bag and the guitar case that held Rebellion.

Nero dragged along the big case made for Red Queen. His luggage bag was the elders free hand. The sling prevented him from carring anything else. Which sucked.

The elder hunter managed to grab them a cab. Placing the bags in the trunk was like playing Tetris. The two luggage bags were placed flat on there backs, ontop was Red Queen then Rebellion on top. 

"Where to sir's?" asked the driver.

"To Hellsing manor," Dante said to the driver.

"That'll be quite the drive. Got the money to pay?"

Dante flashed him a stack of cash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up becoming looong but eh. I know there's plot holes...i don't wanna adress them. I'm lazy I admit it.
> 
> Double spaces between paragraphs instead of page breaks.

So far no further arguing or fighting happened. At the table sat the two Vampires, Integra, the Vatican, anderson and the hunters. Vergil managed to clear up a lot of the confusion with the evidence. The table had a big map of where attacks have occurred frequently. Several of the attacks were a little too close to Hellsing manor. Alucard brought up his ''late night" stroll report. Apparently a vampire was making a deal with some demon. 

"Has to be Mundus!" Dante shouted making Nero wince.

"Dante, refrain from speaking unless you have something worth listening to." Vergil growled. 

"There could always be a hell gate open," Cut in the Vatican. "For sometime in italy there were a few. The pope had Anderson take them out." 

"That could be how demons are coming in and out." Integra said after. 

"However, a gate can only be held open by a devil arms. Dante and I have the most at the moment." Vergil said but then felt Dante quiver in fear

"Actually Verge, eh I sell em to a collector." Dante shyly admitted.

Vergil was ready to gouge his twin's eyes out with his hands. Seras sweet voice cut through, halting the hostility.

"What do Devil arms look like?" 

Vergil placed Yamato on the table with a bit of a slam. He was still pissed at his ignorant twin. 

"They come in different forms, but they have minds of their own and obey only one person." Vergil explained.

Seras perked up and in a haste reached around her neck to pull off a deep gold chain. The chain held a pendant with a bright purple gem that seemed to pulse. Everyone looked at her with disbelief.

"How did you get that?" Asked the vampire king.

"Oh, on our last mission in that cave. I found it on the floor. I didn't think much of it till I could hear it talking to me." Seras said with smile.

It would make sense that she found a devil arm in a cave. Demons mated in the dark. Nero recalled himself finding a few on his jobs back home. He would always just hand them to the older hunter and let him deal with them. 

"How many more caves did you go into?" asked the blue devil.

"10 in total,"Integra a answered.

"We need to go and investigate and see what other arms are in there." Vergil proposed. 

It was around 11 at night, it was best for the two vampire and kept balance with the groups. The hunters split up. Dante with Anderson, Nero and Seras, Vergil with Alucard. At first it was a good idea till Vergil realized that the catholic priest and his idiotic twin would be more catastrophic than good. Oh well, he was already at a cave with Alucard too far to go back now.

"Are you as stuck up as Dante's says?' Alucard asked. 

"Why would you believe anything my twin says," Vergil says back already annoyed with his chosen partner. 

Of Course Vergil was a stuck up ass, but he couldn't admit it aloud. Just like he will never admit that he loves his little brother. It's just the pride that gets in the way. 

The cave did smell of hazardous fumes but the hunter only assumed it was from the corpses of scarecrows. In the amount of them it seemed that they were guarding something.

"By the numbers,"Vergil said."they were defending something."

Alucard tried to recall the events of the previous nights to better help their search. It was barely any use. All the vampire could remember where the events from the past hour. 

The man in red stepped on the dead devil and heard a small clank sound. His glove hand dove inside the corpse to find what they scrutinized for. The weapon had the shape of a bat with pulsing green hue. 

"Hey, grouchy ass. Found it." the vampire said casually.

The weapon was tossed into Vergil's hands. The blue devil scowled. 

Damn Vergil and all his existence. Dante hated that Anderson talks more than him. It all began to infuriate the devil to the point if the priest where to set fire Dante would slip a cup of water in his face. 

"Would you shut up already! Bad enough I got the kid and Verge on my ass I don't need another!" Dante shouted.

They already were in the deep into the cave, Dante's voice resonated through the walls. A loud screech could be heard and a mob of bats flew out.

"Nice going hell's spawn," Anderson said mocking.

Dante drew ebony and held it point blank at Anderson."Can it or I blow your brains all over the ground."

Anderson took it as an empty threat, he walked up into the cave leaving Dante behind. He certainly was not interested in him nor did he care what he had to say. 

Ebony was holstered next to her twin Ivory. The half devil could swear he was going to kick Anderson's ass if this ass hole facade continued. Anderson already reminded of his twin. Dante might add that he has beaten Vergil in a few battles.

 

Seras and Nero pushed through their cave faster than other two teams. Though Nero felt he couldn't take all the credit. Seras' devil arm was able to let the blond see through wall and really anything; kinda like an x-ray. The devil arm they found was a black hammer with a little point at the top. The devil bringer it making it easier to transport.

"Looks like we are done. Not to jinx but didn't that seem to easy?' Seras asked. 

"It did a-" Nero began but was cut off by the sounds of falling rocks echoed. 

Smacking himself in the face with his devil hand he shouts. "Bloody hell!" loudly and startled a horde of bats. The two dove for the floor to avoid getting injured.

"Seras, next time stay quiet about it. " Nero sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seras' devil arm will be better explained later.


End file.
